bobs_burgersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mort
Mort is a local funeral director and owns a funeral home and crematorium next door to Bob's Burgers. He's been Bob's friend for years and helps him out whenever he can. He made his first appearance in Human Flesh and has been a regular visitor of the diner ever since. In Hamburger Dinner Theater, he helps Linda with her show by acting as the first victim and uses fake (possibly real) organs from his funeral home to make the show entertaining but ends up giving the audience a heart attack. Mort has a major role in Weekend at Mort's when he has the Belcher family stay at his funeral home while their restaurant is being fumigated. In Tina-Rannosaurus Wrecks, he offers to drive the Belcher family members around while their car is being repaired. He soon regrets ever making that offer when Gene and Louise take advantage of him with their outlandish behavior which include mooning a police escort and disrupting an open house. He conducts a biker-themed funeral service for a motorcycle gang in Ear-sy Rider and in The Deepening, he's an integral part of the whole mechanical shark experience from its beginning (he gives a dreadful pun-filled speech at the shark's unveiling) to the final moments (he narrowly escapes being the shark's last meal) of its violent and destructive end. Oftentimes, Mort's participation in an episode is very brief. He may have no more than a sentence or two and frequently his part has no dialogue at all. For example, in Bob Day Afternoon, his entire screen time consists of sitting at the counter and telling Bob that his burger is burning. In Food Truckin', he prevents Teddy from throwing a brick through the restaurant's window in a very short, dialogue-free scene and in Moody Foodie, he is part of the group reading the restaurant's review and also part of the group watching the movie Tin Cup near the end of the episode. Mort's name and profession is an in-joke, as the word "mort" is Latin and French for the word "death", which is central to Mort's job as a funeral director, or "''mort''ician". He wears a toupee to hide his hair loss. Personality Mort is a nice, loyal friend, and while he would rarely volunteer for a dangerous or strange adventure, he will not refuse or resist if invited by Teddy or Bob. While eccentric in his own way, he is one of the more sensible and low-key characters in Bob's social circle, often holding back his friends (especially Teddy) from ill thought out, instinctive actions. Mort often tries to mix up his life and bring excitement to it, for example providing a deceased biker gang boss with a funeral service and wearing ill-fitting leather pants to try and accommodate them, and attempting an ill-fated venture into stand-up comedy. Despite the stereotype of his profession, Mort the mortician is not a morbid or sinister man by any means. He is fond of the Wonder Wharf because the first body he worked on (a small Italian man who'd been strangled) was found under it, and politely rejects the stereotype of morgues being quiet places to work on. Trivia *His accountant's name is Geoffrey *Mort bares a striking resemblance to Bill Gates Appearances It seems that Mort's role in the show has decreased over the seasons, This is proven as he was only in 5 out of the 22 episodes in Season 4 and Mort has been in only 8 episodes out of the 21 episodes in Season 5, while back in Season 1 and 2 he was in almost every episode. Season 1 *Human Flesh *Sexy Dance Fighting *Hamburger Dinner Theater *Sheesh! Cab, Bob? *Art Crawl *Spaghetti Western and Meatballs *Burger Wars *Weekend at Mort's *Lobsterfest *Torpedo (non speaking cameo, Andy Kindler still credited) Season 2 *Bob Day Afternoon *Synchronized Swimming *Food Truckin' (non speaking cameo) *Moody Foodie *Beefsquatch Season 3 *Ear-sy Rider *Full Bars *Bob Fires the Kids (non speaking cameo) *The Deepening *Tina-Rannosaurus Wrecks *The Unbearable Like-Likeness of Gene *God Rest Ye Merry Gentle-Mannequins *Nude Beach *My Fuzzy Valentine *Lindapendent Woman *O.T.: The Outside Toilet *Carpe Museum *The Unnatural Season 4 *Fort Night *Turkey in a Can *I Get Psy-chic Out of You *Wharf Horse (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part I) *World Wharf II: The Wharfening (or How Bob Saves/Destroys the Town - Part II) (appears in flashback) Season 5 *Friends with Burger-fits *Best Burger *Midday Run *Speakeasy Rider (non speaking cameo) *Late Afternoon in the Garden of Bob & Louise (non speaking cameo) *The Millie-Churian Candidate *The Gayle Tales *The Oeder Games Season 6 *Sliding Bobs *The Hauntening *Stand By Gene *The Hormone-iums *Glued, Where's My Bob? (non speaking cameo, appears on end credits sequence) Gallery Mort-1.jpg Mort-2.jpg Mort-3.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Secondary Characters Category:Characters introduced in Season 1 Category:Episode Title Characters